Episode 002 (Galaxy)
Clouding Over! The World Tournament Opens!! ( ち める ！ ！！, Tachikomeru anun! Sekai taikai kaimaku!!) is the second episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series. Summary Matsukaze Tenma is excited for practice and as he arrives along with Tsurugi Kyousuke and Shindou Takuto for practice, they seem to learn a lot more about the other players. Like how Matatagi Hayato has siblings, to whom Tenma says that their brother is fast. Shindou is still angry about the new players, to the extent that he talks with Kuroiwa Ryuusei, saying the plan for the match against Fire Dragon will be just him defending, Tsurugi shooting, and Tenma passing the ball. Ibuki Munemasa overhears this and gets angry. Ibuki then keeps training hard, even though he still doesn't succeed in catching Shindou's and Tsurugi's shoots. Near night, Matatagi and Tenma have another conversation but it seems that it wasn't entirely enough to encourage Matatagi. On the day of the match, more shocking revelations happen as Manabe Jinichirou accuses Hayato of stealing his wallet, but Minaho Kazuto counter-claims Manabe of not having enough evidence, saying his accusation was full of holes. Manabe then asks Minaho on which side he was, but before Minaho could answer, they get interrupted by Shindou. Manabe then reveals to the Raimon trio that all of the eight players are getting paid to play, which frustrates Shindou even more. During the match, Lee Chung-Yun shoots, and Shindou blocks it, even though Ibuki was anticipating the shoot, making the two have a heated glare at each other. Will the match work out or will they lose the first match already? Plot Matsukaze Tenma is excited for practice and Kino Aki encourages Tenma as he leaves to get ready for practice, saying goodbye to his dog Sasuke. Then, Shindou Takuto along with Tsurugi Kyousuke came along inside the training facility. As Tenma goes in, he falls down because of a ball kicked at his direction which prompted Shindou to be worried but Nozaki Sakura comes in, saying sorry. In which Tenma doesn't mind. Sakura then greets Tenma saying, "Good morning captain!". Tenma notes that Sakura is very early for practice and then she points out the others too are early. Shindou and Tsurugi comment but Tenma just runs along towards the new members, being excited that everyone was early and is excited to be training with them. The other form together and they are asked to state their old clubs, Matatagi Hayato is from the track and field, Nozaki Sakura from rhythmic ballet, Tetsukado Shin from boxing, Kusaka Ryuuji saying none, Ibuki Munemasa from basketball, Manabe Jinichirou states he's also new with soccer along with Minaho Kazuto and Shindou gets angry at all the statements since they're all new to soccer and asks the last person to talk, prompting Morimura Konoha to tremble and state her name, Shindou asks angrily if she plays soccer and she shooks her head, meaning no. Shindou asks why they were chosen and asks for a change, but the co-coach states that it was Kuroiwa Ryuusei's idea and he's the coach. Kuroiwa then arrives and introduces the new managers; Mizukawa Minori and the other being a familiar face to the soccer trio; Sorano Aoi in which Tenma hurriedly runs up and talks with her. Afterwards, Kuroiwa asks Tenma to explain the basics in soccer to the new members, as he explains, Minaho asks how hissatsu techniques work but as Tenma explains hissatsu techniques, Minaho interprets it in another way in which Shindou is obviously frustrated again, but Tenma re-states that they need to still train first, and they must first start with running. As the members run and train, it is shown obviously that Kusaka Ryuuji is taking it lightly, while Minaho Kazuto, Manabe Jinichirou and Morimura Konoha are easily tired with all the training. After the training, the Minaho and Manabe duo lie down in obvious exhaustion, while Tenma talks to Matatagi since he was still running, Tenma states that Matatagi's speed may come in handy and could be the key in making his own hissatsu technique while after Tenma leaves, Matatagi's dark side is shown. As the training resumes, Tenma explains how to have control of the ball, and Tetsukado, Manabe, Minaho and Morimura try it, they fail, and Sakura tries to the kick the ball but also fails, Kusaka instead destroys the ball with the stomp of his foot. While Tsurugi helps train Ibuki by shooting but Ibuki fails to catch any, frustrating himself more. After the training, Shindou was shown to be obviously angry as he leaves the training stadium and Tenma is worried for Shindou. Then a lady points out their new sleeping quarters and as Aoi and Tenma talk, Tenma is called out by Shindou after Tenma sees his own room though. While Tenma sees his own room, he remembers Nishizono Shinsuke but shook the feeling off. Night falls in, and the soccer trio come inside the training area to talk with Kuroiwa, Shindou argues with him and fails to reach his plea, because of this, Shindou states that the three of them are the only ones playing tomorrow, with Tsurugi as the forward, Tenma as the midfielder and Shindou as the defender and stopper of incoming shoots, but apparently, Ibuki overhears the discussion and gets frustrated. Kuroiwa states that they do as they please as he walks away along with Minori. But Ibuki comes in, saying that he's Japan's goalkeeper, but Shindou states at the current condition, he won't be of any use at all, but Ibuki states that it's the reason why he's training, and he asks Tsurugi to train with him again but Shindou states that he'll be doing it instead, saying that he'll see if he can stop his hissatsu shoot in which Ibuki agrees. Shindou then unleashes Fortissimo and Ibuki is unable to catch it but he asks Shindou to continue more shoots at him. In another place, Tenma sees Matatagi training even more, doing the position used to start running in track and field. Matatagi sees Tenma waving at him and they both talk temporarily, also going to the topic about hissatsu techniques, saying that he's trying to come up with one by training first. As Tenma tries to talk more about being happy in soccer, Matatagi is shown to be obviously not interested, just saying "yeah" casually looking away. As morning comes, the co-coach shows their next opponent, being Fire Dragon and states that their captain is fast, in which Matatagi sees as a rival. Their training is stated to be offense VS defense but the others are failing to practice it properly, as Tenma and Matatagi are partnered up, Matatagi passes the ball away from Tenma in which Matatagi is shown to be happy and Tenma congratulating him. As Manabe and Tetsukado practice too, Manabe laughs at Tetsukado not being able to dribble the ball but a ball hits at his head and he falls over, in which it was Kusaka who kicked the ball accidentally towards his direction, saying sorry. Tsurugi and Ibuki yet again continue their training, still not being able to stop Tsurugi's shoot but he still asks for Tsurugi to continue. When everyone is exhausted and relaxing, Matatagi sees that Tsurugi and Tenma are still training, and Tenma being able to steal the ball and Tsurugi compliments Tenma for it. Matatagi is then called by his younger brothers and he shows some few tricks of controlling the ball he learned recently and the two are amazed while Tenma arrives and compliments their older brother Matatagi, saying that he's getting really good, as Tenma leaves the two young brothers say something to Matatagi but he states that they shouldn't talk about it here and the two promise. As the practice ends, and night comes in, the soccer trio talk again and Shindou states the plan for tomorrow in which Tenma is saddened at the fact that Shindou still doesn't believe at them. The Football Frontier International Vision 2 starts the next day, and the Raimon members; Sangoku Taichi, Kariya Masaki, Kageyama Hikaru, Kurumada Gouichi and Nishizono Shinsuke are shown to be watching along with Matatagi's younger brothers; Matatagi Shun and Matatagi Yuuta. As the opening ceremony ends, Tenma talks again with Shindou, saying that they'll be needing the other members too but Shindou disagrees, saying that this is the world level and Tenma must understand that in an angry voice, Tenma states that some others are training so hard, while Shindou gets angry at the fact that Tenma supports the new members but then Tsurugi runs in, saying there's a problem. An argument ensued inside the locker, and Manabe accuses Matatagi of stealing but Tenma states that they should stop arguing and that the match is gonna start soon, but Manabe reveals the shocking truth that all eight of them were getting paid to join and play, Tenma is left shocked. As everyone now needs to go to their formation, the Matatagi brothers are shown to watch intently along with the Raimon members. As the whistle blows, Tsurugi passes the ball to Matatagi but he runs along, not passing it back to Tsurugi but the ball gets easily stolen and as the ball passes to Fire Dragon's captain, Manabe and Tetsukado aim to try and stop him but fails and Tenma tries to remind everyone of their training, and as he passes through, as he tries to shoot, Ibuki prepares himself but Shindou blocks it instead, making Ibuki furious. Tenma sees the strain of relations in the team and shouts out words of encouragement. Hissatsu used * (Galaxy debut) Debuts Team *'Fire Dragon (GO)' Characters *'Matatagi Yuuta' *'Matatagi Shun' *'Kabata Shizune' *'Kino Aki' (Galaxy debut) Location *'Odaiba Soccer Garden' Proverb Tenma The way to get better at something is to love doing it! Gallery Shindou demanding a switch Galaxy Episode2 HQ.png|Shindou getting frustrated on the picking of new players. Shindou's plan of formation Galaxy Episode 2 HQ.png|Shindou stating that only three of them will play. Manabe falling over Galaxy Episode2 HQ.png|Manabe getting hit by a soccer ball by Kusaka. Tenma and Tsurugi training Galaxy Episode2 HQ.png|Tsurugi and Tenma training with skill. Formation Fire Dragon Galaxy 02 HQ.PNG|Fire Dragon's formation. Navigation Category:Galaxy episodes